


I'm Ok

by FemaleRedRanger



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camila cheats, F/F, F/M, I'm basically just training my english, Lauren gets very emotional, Lauren moves away and finds herself a perfect girlfriend, M/M, Scarlett's kinda geek tho, So is Chris and Vero by the way, Sorry about the writing mistakes, first chapter is the worst, frequently, the other are not that bad-I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleRedRanger/pseuds/FemaleRedRanger
Summary: When I met Camila, I thought she was too perfect to be real.
And I was right.





	I'm Ok

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the writing mistakes, I'm trying my best, but my english came all from songs and tv shows so I'll probably make a lot of mistakes.

I could hear the moans I was so familiar with even before knocking on the door. Still, for some reason I can't explain, I had to see it. I gave up on knocking when I realized the door wasn't locked, and sighed before pushing it as quietly as I could, facing a scene that I was already waiting for, but I still felt like I was stabbed once in the chest and twice on the back.

His body was pressing hers against the back of the couch, her legs wrapped around his waist and the small hands resting in his shoulders while he grunted and pushed his hips against hers. Camila was now moaning softly, till suddenly, as if she could feel my presence right there, her eyes opened and found mine over Austin's shoulders. And she just froze, her eyes wide and horrified. Austin's continued his thrusts, not realizing Camila's sudden change in atitude.

After a couple seconds like that, her eyes watered and she pushed him away weekly some times before the dumbass noticed that something was happening and finally stepped away, soon following her eyes and turning in my direction.

The cocky smirk that showed up in his face was the last twist of the knife in my back, before I finally felt myself waking up to what was happening. Really, I didn't give a fuck about Austin's "betrayal" and honestly I didn't even expect anything different from someone like him, but what Camila did, that was crushing me. And probably still would for a very long time.

I closed my eyes for some seconds, trying to comfort my own heart and reuniting strength to face my worst nightmare, before opening them again. My mind was assuring me that they deserved each other, that I deserved someone better, that no one was to fault but Camila and that I would find someone to heal my soul, but my heart was just squeezing itself inside my chest and a wave of anger was taking over me.

Then Camila decided to speak. 

Lo, this isn't what it looks - she started, and a laugh that was both cold and full of pain came out of my mouth, the wide eyes of the supposed love of my life filling with despair after it. But this time I would not fall for it, I'm just so tired of being a fool 

Looking around the scene one last time, I laughed out loud at Austin's still hard penis. I couldn't believe Camila had treated me for him. His arrogant smirk fell when he realized what I was laughing at and I laughed at him again. My eyes fell on Camila, who was sobbing by his side, and I met her eyes for the last time, cause I needed that.

I needed to look in her eyes and make it clear that I knew everything, had to capture that painful image and hammer it into my heart, and hang it in my mind for future references. For every time my fool of a heart decided to miss her, every time my stupid body longed for her smaller one snuggled in my arms, every time my spirit would beg for her adorable giggles against my neck.

Every time I missed that small cuban girl I loved with everything I had, everything I was, I would remember this moment, the tearful expression in her face, scared of the consequences of her actions, but not regretful, never regretful. It wasn't possible that after months of cheating, Camila would choose that moment to regret it. Her hair was messy in that way that was both so sexy and so adorable and only she had. No one would ever mix such different things so perfectly, but Camila was like that, you know? Just perfect. Too perfect to be true, I should have known. Her naked body was full of marks, marks made by him, making it completely clear who had who and what a fool I had been. Austin had Camila, all for himself, Camila had me wrapped around her little finger and I, I had no one.All I had was my stupid broken heart, a whole world of illusions and thankfully, some self love. 

It was with that little bit of self love and a whole lot of embarrassment that I approached them and glanced away from Camila's eyes to meet Austin's again. Words were not necessary, I had told Camila all I had to say in our exchange of glances and about Austin, well let's just say he made me want to express myself in a very different way. A Much more satisfying if you would ask me.

It was with a sick delight that I punched him in the nose as hard as I could. Judging by the crack I heard, I would risk to guess that I broke it, but it didn't seem enough. I had a bittersweet taste in my mouth and I didn't stop till he was crying and whining like a little girl. Then, when I finally saw reason, I got up and left the apartment without ever looking back.

Hearing Camila crying and Austin cursing, I went in the elevator and readied myself for a new life.

With no false friends, no Austin, no dictator record company and more importantly, without Camila.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please comment what you think! Too many mistakes? What about the story, do you guys like it? Should I keep posting it?


End file.
